Lost in Time
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: AU: Takes place after the Motorcycle Crash in the last eps. in season two. Tenma suffers a bad head injury that cause her to lose all her memory. She doesn't remember anything! Even her feelings for Kararsuma! What will Harima do? TenmaXHarimaXKarasuma


**Had this idea for a while. I have writers block with the other stories so I'll work on this until I remember stuff haha. Enjoy and Review! Sorry for mistakes.**

Harima opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. His left arm was in pain and he felt like he was on a hangover. "What the hell happened?" he groans sitting up. "Wait! Tenma!" he yells almost jumping out of bed.

"Lay your ass down!" the voice cause Harima to freeze for a moment.

Harima looks to see his cousin Itoko walking into the room. "Like hell I will! I need know if Tenma is ok!" he yells trying to get up.

"Calm down she's fine. She is sleeping in the next room. So far she only has bruises and a couple scrapes. You should consider yourself very lucky. Pulling a stunt like that!" Itoko says sitting down next to him.

Harima feels better knowing that Tenma was Ok and that he didn't get her killed. The Motorcycle crash was bad, it was just dumb luck they didn't die.

In the room next door

Yakumo sat next to her sisters bed. Tenma was sleeping in the bed, her head was wrapped up. The doctors said that Tenma hit her head on something very hard. But the damage wasn't that bad on the outside. Other test would haft to be run to see if that was any damage to the brain.

Karasuma stands not too far with Yakumo in silences. They had been there for a couple hours waiting for Tenma to wake up.

Just then Tenma slowly opened her eyes. Yakumo stood up "Sis how are you feeling?" she asked.

Tenma looked at Yakumo "I don't feel so good…don't mind me asking but who are you?" she asks looking at Yakumo a bit strange.

Yakumo looked over a Karasuma, who had an eye brow raised. "Sis it's me…Yakumo…your younger sister." She says feeling her heart drop.

Tenma looked at Karasuma "uhh…Ok…who's that right there? Is he my brother or something?" she asked.

There was a moment of awkward silences "Sis…do you remember anything?" Yakumo asked.

Tenma shook her head "I…I can't remember anything at all. What's my name and how old am I?" she asks thinking really hard putting her hands on her head.

Yakumo at this point called in the doctor.

15 Minutes later

Harima was out of the bed and now walking around. Trying to find the guts to go and check up on Tenma to make sure she was ok. "You got to do something…But about the other night…what if she remembers…Damn it! What do I do!" Harima yells. Just then there was a knock on the door "Damn it would you just leave me alone!" he yells turning around to the door. He found that it wasn't the nurse but Yakumo looking a bit scared. "Oh sorry about that…I thought you were the nurse." He says feeling like a total jerk.

"I-its ok…Harima could you come see Tenma…Something's wrong with her…but only if its ok with you." Yakumo says looking very distress.

Harima felt his heart drop and his spine grew stiff "W-What! Is she ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never forgive myself!" he yells dropping to his hands and knees.

Yakumo went down to his level "Harima she's fine! Please just come and see her!" she says putting her hands on his shoulders.

Harima felt a bit better "than what's wrong with her?" he asks. He wasn't going to see her if it wasn't nothing too bad.

Yakumo stood up "uhh its better if you see it...just please come and see her." She said.

Harima saw that something was wrong because Yakumo was almost begging him. He really didn't want to see Tenma because everything that happened to her was his fault. "Alright lets go…" he says knowing he was going to regret this.

They both left the room and went over to Tenma's room. Harima took a deep breath before opening the door. The first thing he saw was Tenma sitting up in her bed. His heart began to pound and he could feel himself starting to sweat. She seems happy the way she was staring out the window, the sunlight almost made her look like an angel. It almost brought a tear to Harima's, but his eyes then fell on Karasuma. _"Damn you Karasuma! You had to ruin a perfect moment!"_ he thought shaking his fist in the air.

Tenma looked at Harima her eyes lit up "Hey! I've seen you before! Your…Your…I don't remember your name but I've seen you somewhere!" she yells happily.

Harima looked at Yakumo "No…No…No…she didn't lose all of her memory…Please tell me that didn't happen!"

Just then Tenma pick up a spoon and her cup of noodles "Hmmm what is this stuff call again…" she asks scratching her head with the spoon.

Karasuma took the spoon and gave her a fork. By now Harima was face down on the fall he had fainted.

One hour later

Harima was carried back to his room by the doctors and nurses. Yakumo was sitting next to Karasuma who was staring out the window. Tenma was sleeping again.

Just then the doctor walked in looking a bit down. Yakumo and Karasuma stood up "Well whats wrong with her?" Yakumo asked.

The Doctor looked at his clipboard "Well…the impact she suffered in the crash was far worst then we thought. We found that some of her brain is damaged. Nothing life threating…the portion that was hit was her memories storage. Everything up to this point…didn't happen in her mind. She's likes a baby that knows how to talk…but her movements and other basic functions are fine. In time she can relearn everything…" he said showing them pictures of Tenma's brain.

Yakumo couldn't believe it. "But she has to get her memory back sometime right?" she asks hoping that it was possible.

"I'm not going to say it's not possible…But the odds are that this is permanent…I'm sorry." The doctor says bowing before leaving the room.

Yakumo fell to her knees, everything was gone. All the fun times, the bad times were gone. She quickly got a hold of herself knowing that she had to be strong. But she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes. Karasuma put a hand on Yakumo's shoulder "Its Ok…Your not alone in this." Is all he says.

Yakumo smiled "Thank you…"

Later that day the doctors said that it was Ok for Tenma to be sent home. Harima was later released when he finally woke up. The whole way home Yakumo was thinking on if Tenma would change who she was before. So far she seems the same, Cheery, kind, and a bit on the loopy side. "Hey Yakumo! Who was that guy that passed out earlier?" Tenma asks.

Yakumo then remembered that Tenma said that she knew him. She had some memory of Harima left in her. This gave Yakumo hope, if she could remember Harima then there must be more of her locked in her head. "That was Harima…He was with you the night of the accident. He's also another friend of yours. Tenma how did you know him? What do you remember?" She asded as they reach their house.

"I just remember seeing his face. I've seen him somewhere…How many other friends do I have?" Tenma asks walking around the house.

"You have a lot of friends…but you have three best friends. Their names are Makoto, Akira, and Eri. I sure they'll come see you soon." Yakumo says walking to the kitchen.

Tenma picked up a picture of herself and Yakumo. It was a middle school picture "What was I like…before whatever happened?" she asked.

"You were a full of energy and a cheery person. That part hasn't change much at all. You still seem like the same person." Yakumo says. She was glad that Tenma was still the same person. But either way she was still her sister and she would love her the same.

Yakumo showed Tenma her room and said that she should look around. Tenma didn't waste any time, the first place she looked was under her bed. After a moment she pulled out a small book that looked like a diary. "How did you that was there?" Yakumo asks.

Tenma scratched her head "I don't know…I knew something was there. I just felt that I should look." She says opening the book.

Yakumo wasn't too sure if Tenma remembered how to read. Before after a moment she realized that Tenma was reading through the pages. She left Tenma alone to let her do some thinking.

Tenma read the section that was titled "Start of my sophomore year!" it read:

"_Today is the start of my sophomore year! I hope to be in the same Class as Oji Karasuma! If that were too happen I would be the happiest girl in the world! This is the year I will tell him my truth feelings! This is the year me and Oji Karasuma will be a couple!"_

Tenma stop reading "I was in love with Karasuma? That quiet guy at the hospital?" she said aloud. She tries thinking about how she felt about him at the moment. _"Well…he is handsome…and a bit on the odd side. But I don't feel anything for him…right now. I have a lot of work to do…maybe I'll remember something sooner of later. For right now I'll take it one step at a time…"_ Tenma thought turning to the next page.

Elsewhere

Harima was leaning against the wall looking like he might die at any moment. "It's all my fault….It's all my fault." He repeated over and over again.

Ikoto looked over at him "Get over it would you! Sure it is your fault but dwelling on it isn't going to change it. Plus this could be a plus for you…I'll let you think about that." She said.

Harima snapped out of it for a moment, he thought about what Ikoto said. Then it hit him "if she can't remember stuff…then maybe she doesn't remember her feeling for Karasuma!" he yells standing back up. "This is my chance! To start over with Tenma! This time she will be mine!"

"All the way back to square one." Ikoto laughs taking another drink of her coffee.

**END OF PART 1**

**Chapter 2 will done very soon. Please Review**


End file.
